Busujima
Busujima (毒島, Busujima) is one of Dark Nebula's henchman from the Metal Fight Beyblade manga. In the anime, he is not affiliated with Dark Nebula, and instead he is the leader of a local gang who steal the opponent's points and crushes their opponent's Bey. Appearance Busujima has spikes on his hair like a scorpion and wears a black half-sleeve T-shirt type coat with some large spikes on its shoulder. He has blackish-peach skin and usually has a evil smile on his face. He is a part of the Dark Nebula Organization and also is a minor antagonist in the anime and manga. He appears once in Metal Fusion. Personality He has a evil personality. He is always thinking of destroying the opponent. Although he has his strong Rock Scorpio he is not able to win most of his battles. He is seen around dark places like construction sites. History Not much is known about his history, but he and Sora Akatsuki have a bitter rivalry in the anime. Battles Manga Busujima is after Gingka's Pegasus. He does not hesitate to launch his beyblade at him while Gingka is sleeping. Unfortunately, he is stopped by Hokuto, and while he did beat him, he was later defeated by Gingka. He is a subordinate of Dark Nebula, but, after his loss, Ryuga just stepped on him as if he never existed. Later, at the Battle Blader tournament, Busujima was extremely overconfident and was mocking the other beybladers. He even smashed Kenta's Sagittario by stepping on it. Beyblade Metal Fusion Busujima is a minor character in beyblade metal fusion and his only major appearance is in episode 37. He is enemies with Sora after he crushhes Kazuki's bey. Kenta comes to help Sora investigate. Sora and Busujima battle and he cheats by getting a member of his gang to throw a can at Sora's bey. This helped him win. Near the end of the episode they battle again in which Busujima spills oil on the stadium. But due to his scorpio's spiky performance tip it isn't effected by it whilst Sora struggles. Soon the oil turns the stadium on fire and his gang run away whilst he keeps it up. Then Gingka comes using stormbringer to put the fire out and then Sora uses his new special move and defeats Busujima who runs away. Busujima is a bit like Tetsuya Watarigane as he had captured Yui, Kazuki's sister and he said that if Sora wins he can have Yui back. In the end he says if he wins he will keep Yui as a prisoner but Kenta and Kazuki then turn up with Yui rescued. Busujima doesn't make into the battle bladers tournament. Beyblades Escolpio WD145B: is Busujima's Beyblade in the manga. Rock Scorpio T125JB: In the anime, Busujima's Beyblade is Rock Scorpio T125JB. Beast/Finishing Moves :The beast inside Scorpio is Scorpio, the Scorpion. :Deathstalker: Busujima's finishing move in the Metal Fight Beyblade DS :[[Poison Drive|'Poison Drive']]: Busujima's finishing move in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, where his beyblade rapidly attacks the enemy while the fusion wheel changes to an attack type. Quotes There's only one place, it's first place and no one cares how you get there! Gallery TV2.jpg|Busujima in Metal Masters Trivia *Busujima means Poison (Busu/Doku) and Island (Jima/Shima). His name compliments his Beyblade which is a poisonous scorpion. *Due to his expressions on The Metal Fusion Closing Picture, and on his Metal Masters cameo, it's possible that he gave up his gang and is now good, though his gang is behind him in the Closing Picture; This would be similar to Kyoya's experience. It's also possible that he is now friends with Sora, who would be like Gingka. *Busijima came out of nowhere and just appeared on the second episode with Sora. *His gang resembles the face hunters. Navigation {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; '[ Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion